eronafandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Animato Elves from Animato are typically wood or moon-elf based variants of the traditional elf model. Animato elves excel at living in harmony with their surroundings. Elves, along with Orcs, are the most common races within Animato, and as a result have multiple different societies. Animato Elves are hardier than the typical elf, and as a result, they receive a +2 to Strength and Wisdom attributes, and a -2 to their intelligence score, rather than the normal racial bonuses and penalties. Crescent Cliffs Region Crescent Elves replace Elven Immunities with Elemental resistance. Most are resistant to cold climates, but a few tribes make their homes near volcanoes and are more accustomed to hot environs. Crescent Cliff elves also benefit from Altitude Attunement, allowing them to ignore altitude sickness, and they retain their dexterity bonus (if any) to armor class while climbing, squeezing, or balancing. This trait replaces Elven magic. Crescent Cliff elves are proficient with all picks as well as Grappling Hooks and the Kusari Gama. These replace standard elven weapon proficiencies. Seacrest Region The Seacrest Region is home to the most hospitable races of Animato, though that does not say much for the homeland itself; While the Seacrest region is much more urban in parts than any other region of Animato (one can easily build along cliffs without displacing local wildlife), not all of it is made up of seaports. Most Seacrest Elves take the Spirit of the Waters trait, and some take Urbanite, while Envoy is not at all uncommon. The Deepglades Region There are actually two distinct races of Elves within the Deepglades, a jungle variant, and a woodland variant. There are many tribes within each variant, to allow for a wide variety of elven traits. Most Deepglade Elves have either the Woodcraft or Silent Hunter trait. Typically, Deep Jungle elves benefit from the Darkvision trait, as well as Elemental resistance (with an attunement to heat.) Deep Wood elves typically benefit from the Fleetfooted trait, instead. Espus Like their Animato counterparts, Espian Elves find themselves more attuned to nature and less attuned to magic; the isles of Espus are a much more serene, and much less arcane place. As a result, Espian elves replace the bonus to intellect with a bonus to wisdom, and take a penalty to Charisma instead of Constitution. Elves in this region also live much rougher lives than in most regions, and as a result have their age reduced by half. Wood Elves replace their elven magic trait with Nature's Call; Wood Elves gain a +2 on Handle animal and Survival checks. A wood elf may use her Survival skill to craft crude tools from readily available materials as if using a craft check; Cut the value of the object and the bonuses of said object in half (imposing a -1 penalty on armor or weapons made in this way to their armor check penalty and to-hit bonus, respectively). Double the speed at which objects can be crafted in this way. Espian Elves also have different favored weapons, they do not treat elven weapons as favored weapons, but instead gain proficiency with Longbows, Longswords, Spears, Scimitars, and Shortbows, including composite versions for free. Haven Elves from Haven call large swaths of grasslands and forest their home. Wild magic ravages the land in Haven, reducing elven age categories to half their normal amount. There are two different races of Elves in Haven, the Arcane-attuned in Haven(city) and the Life-attuned in Arbor. Earthen energy is the most common attunement in the elven city of Arbor, and as a result, elves from this land are more fertile, quickly reproducing, as a result, elven families are huge and sprawling (in addition, a sizable number of family trees are more like a family forest.) As a result, Arbor elves may exchange traits as if they were half-elves in many cases, as nearly all elves aren't entirely -elves- in this setting. Arbor Elves may exchange weapon familiarity for adaptability, and Elven magic for Multitalented, if they so desire (and use those traits to, in turn, trade for half-elven traits.) Elves from Haven-proper are commonly attuned to stone and earth magic, allowing them to exchange the Elven magic trait for the dwarven stonesinger trait. Some unusual elves are born with an innate defense against acids, and still others are raised to take the greatest advantage of the wild magic of the land, harnessing and honing it into a science. Havenite elves typically have the Arcane Focus trait, as well as the Urbanite trait. Category:Races